1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print system having a plurality of printers and a plurality of host computers connected to permit communication on a network and a method for presenting a required record time of the print system.
2. Related Background Art
In a prior art print system of this type such as a print system comprising host computers and printers connected thereto, it has been difficult to inform a time from the start to the end of printing to a user who executed the print operation or other user.
Thus, the user who executed the print operation is unaware of a time to acquire a printed output and other user who share the same printer is unaware of a waiting time to wait until the printer becomes available.